Copenhagen Streets
by Yhara
Summary: A Reader x Denmark one-shot inspired by one image I have (the image in the cover). Hope you like it :)


A/N:

(n/n) = Nickname

(p/n) = Pet name

The others I think are the basic.

Well I think the end is stupid, but I couldn't think of something else so I'm sorry ^^', besides that, this was my first reader insert and I hope you liked it. Ah, I'm also sorry if Matthia is a little OCC. I want to thank to Ellie J. for reviewing my grammar.

I don't own Hetalia, the image or you.

* * *

Matthias was wandering through Copenhagen streets thinking about his past and present and leaving behind his loud behavior. This was one of those rare moments where he was calm; no one could interrupt him, or at least that was what he thought before seeing a girl in a park bench looking straight ahead with an upset face while she mumbled something.

After a better look at her he became amazed by the girl. She was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen, with her beautiful (l/h) (c/h), but what amazed him even more were her (e/c) eyes shining like stars. He just kept looking at her for a while before smiling to himself and approaching her.

When she noticed his presence she looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" She asked in a rough tone making the boy wonder why she was like that, he figured she would smile back.

"Nothing. Can I sit here?" He said cheerfully, pointing to the seat beside her. The girl nodded and started to talk with her little voice in her head, still with the same concerned face turning the silence awkward.

"So… are you ok?" He asked awkwardly. The girl continued to look forward, her arm supporting her head.

"Life sucks!" She said not knowing why she answered him but she relaxed a bit after she had said it, after all, she just needed to talk to someone and Matthias had appeared with a smile.

"What happened?" He asked again but this time facing her with curiosity. It wasn't a surprise for him to ask and try to comfort girls, he liked to walk around and help someone who was sad or upset with life and when he made the other person smile or laugh it was his queue to continue his walk.

The girl looked at him, her (e/c) eyes widened in surprise, she wanted to protest and say to him to get on with his own life but instead she raised an eyebrow and made a little smile, she even thought that his face was cute.

"I don't want to be mean but… I barely know you" Her smiled stood in her face making Matthias speechless for seconds until he snapped out and returned to the world with the biggest smile he could give, making the girl blush.

"Alright!" He said playfully. "I'm Matthias Køhler also known as the King Of Northern Europe!" He got up and spoke the last part loudly, winning attention but that made her laugh and he felt some heat in his face.

"I'm (f/n) (l/n) also known as… (n/n)." (f/n) told with a funny tone showing up. Matthias only smiled and got back to his seat.

"Well (n/n) now that we know each other why don't you tell me what's going one with you?" He tried to be serious and have one of his Dr. Phil moments while (f/n) sighed and looked down. She thought that if this was some random person she would shut up or yell at him but with Matthias it was different, her heart told her to trust him.

"I don't know if I…"

"You can trust me, I won't tell anyone" He said making the zip signal, she smiled at his words.

"First my (p/n) died, then my job had to go and close and now I can't find a damn job and I have until next week to pay the rent." She sighed again and lifted her head, now looking at the blue sky.

He just looked at her, and his heart seemed to gain some sadness with her words and he thought a little about her words before smiling and getting up, making her look at him and his magnificent blue eyes.

"After colossal bad news, there'll always be bigger and better news." He said proudly and smiled making her think a little. He was right, but she wanted the news right then, she was tired of waiting and she forced a little smile. "Now… how about I buy you a drink?" He said looking at her with hope.

"A drink? That's how you get a girl?" She said smiling truthfully at him, putting her bad thoughts aside. Matthias scratched the back of his neck and blushed a little.

"Nope, but I find you extremely hot and since you're sad, a beer is perfect, besides think of this as a bonus, you can go out with me." (f/n) blushed deep before blinking a few times. She had to agree he was good looking and all and with her heart beating fast, it was a sign for her to go. She simply nodded and got up from the bench, a smile on her face while Matthias and her talked about each other.


End file.
